


Certain Someone

by Paucibet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, kidnaping, supercat, supercatweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paucibet/pseuds/Paucibet
Summary: When Cat Grant doesn't show up to work one day Kara has a bad feeling about things.





	Certain Someone

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't checked for mistakes. Just a rished job to do the Supercat Week so...

Working on the new layout, Kara hummed to herself as she scanned over the page, marking a few details, knowing Cat would fire the person responsible for them if she saw them. 

Glancing at the clock, Kara tuned in her ears and focused on Cat’s office only to find it quiet with the exception of low hum coming from the air conditioning. 

Furrowing her eyebrows in though, Kara stood up, leaving her office in order to check on her boss’s whereabouts. 

Kara smiled at the new assistant. 

“Hi, Sera. Is Miss Grant still not in yet?” 

The nervous eyes Sera gave Kara were enough of an indication if she’d seen Cat today, so without further ado Kara scanned the building for Cat. 

Nothing.

Something was wrong.

Kara felt her stomach drop, her hair standing on end as she expanded her search radio as she pulled out her phone and dialed Cat’s private number - she knew it by heart, always ready for an emergency - hoping the woman would answer. 

The dial went off for the third time before Kara got a response.

There was silent crying on the other line.

“Miss Grant. Where are you?” Narrowing her eyes as Cat’s choked ‘home’ came through Kara rushed to the stairs, staying on the phone with Cat while she rushed up the stairs, trying to undress at the same time all the while reassuring Cat.

“I’m on my way. I’ll be there in a moment. Trust me.” 

Once she slammed through the roof access door, Kara pushed off, not caring if someone found her clothes scattered throughout CatCo. Cat needed her and she was on her way. 

Landing on the balcony, Kara entered through the open door, finding Cat sitting on the couch, a pillow to her chest. She looked so small and broken. Kara bit her lip, holding back the tears as she approached the CEO, wanting nothing else but to take Cat in har arms and tell her everything is going to be ok. 

Kara settled for the next best thing and sat down next to the woman, pressing a reassuring palm on Cat’s shoulder.

“Cat, what happened?” 

Cat didn’t answer, not verbally, but a brief glance at the coffee table was enough for Kara to pick up on it, her eyes searching the surface.

Spotting a piece of paper, Kara quickly read it, her eyes narrowing with each word she took in. 

_ We have him. If you want him back, pull your people off Luther Corp. This is not a game, KittyKat.  _

“I’m going to find him, Cat.” Kara was beyond angry now. She gave Cat a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder before dashing out the house, knowing exactly where to look. 

Was Lena this much of a brat to involve a child into her stupid revenge plot instead of just sorting her issues out at therapy, like most people?

With a little more force than necessary, Kara slammed into the lead lined Luther Corp facility, crashing through the wall, taking out two men that were dumb enough to stand in front of it. She found carter in a blink of an eye, quickly scanning him and making sure he was ok. 

Whoever was stupid enough to kidnap Cat Grant’s son - even if it were Alex - had the Supergirl’s steel punch coming straight to their face. 

With a few precisely swift punches Kara had every enemy in near vicinity on the floor, groaning in pain, squirming. 

With caution, Kara approached Carter, knowing he didn’t like to be touched and considering the situation, she didn’t want to make this more stressful than necessary. Lowering herself to his level, Kara spoke softly, naming the capital city of each state in alphabetical order, Like she did a few times as she watched over him, slowly bringing him back. 

Looking up, Carter pounced in Kara’s arms, clinging onto her. 

“Kara!” She enveloped her arms around him and covered him in her cape.

“Let’s get you out of here.”

She slowly pushed off the ground, her arms securely around him, making sure he was safe. 

“I’m sorry this happened Carter. You’re safe now.” Without thinking she lowered her head and placed a kiss on top of his hair. “I promise.”

He held onto Kara tighter as he buried his face in her shoulder, crying silently.

She landed gently back at Cat’s balcony, slowly lowering the boy, making sure he could stand before pointing to his mother. She smiled at Cat nodding before letting the duo have a moment to themselves. 

There were a few calls to make. 

“Alex.” Kara wasn’t in the mood to play games anymore. She tried to be civil and nice to Lena but this had to stop. 

“We got everything, yes, team is on their way, eta 12 minutes.”

“Ok.” Kara nodded and turned around to check on the Grants. Carter was in Cat’s lap on the couch as the woman hugged him as tight as possible, humming a soft melody to try and ease him. 

With a bittersweet smile on her face Kara was about to leave when Cat spoke, her voice small and broken. 

“Stay, please, Kara.” The plea, mixed with desperation made Kara’s heart ache.

Seeing Cat Grant this broken and afraid made her blood boil.

“Cat. I need to get the people responsible.” She pointed behind herself. “They went for him because of me. I’ll be back and explain after.”

Before Cat could protest, Kara was gone. 

Flying back to the scene of the crime, Kara quickly located the perpetrator. 

“Lena!” Kara’s roar echoed throughout the empty buildings. 

“Well, well, well, look who decided to finally grace me with her presence.” Kara knew Lena had more prepared but she had little patience right now. 

As Lena blinked, Kara moved towards her, her hand hoisin Lena up by the collar. 

“You think, having all this money, all this power gives you the right to mess with people's lives?” Kara never felt this angry, not even the moments she remembered from when she was under the red Kryptonite. 

“You went after a child because what? You were jealous? Because you decided if you don’t have me no one else can? I tried, I really tried to be nice and civil through all the bullshit that came out of your mouth, even sucking up every bad word you said about Cat to have you go and kidnap a child? Are you fucking serious, Luther?”

Getting that out was cathartic and Kara felt her anger subside, her hand relaxed and dropped Lena to the ground just as Alex's team busted through the door. 

She hovered above Lena, watching her as the special ops surrounded them. 

“You are exactly like Lex.” Turning around, Kara dusted off her cape as she floated towards the exit, nodding at Alex as they passed each other. 

Happy that the perpetrators were in custody, Kara flew to Cat’s house, finding both Grants cuddled on the couch, Carter’s head on Cat’s shoulder as Cat rubbed slow circles on the boy’s back. 

Kara watched them, happy Carter wasn’t hurt, at least not physically.

She waited until Carter had fallen asleep before explaining the whole situation.

Kara stayed there that night, holding Cat’s hand, watching over the duo like a guardian.

A week later, Cat came back to work, having spent the days with Carter, helping him process the whole thing and getting him any help he needed. 

Kara stopped by Grant’s residence every day that week, wanting to check on the younger Grant and bringing the papers that needed immediate attention to Cat - she had done most of the paperwork herself, knowing Carter needed time with his mother. 

Every time arrived, she told herself she’d only stay for a quick chat but Carter knew how to keep her there, asking all the right questions to grab her attention and lose track of time, until it was past nine in the evening and it was carter’s bed time. Kara would linger around for a few more hours, just talking, and getting to know Cat. 

The more time she spent with her boss, the more Kara realised there was more to her feelings towards her boss than just a simple crush. She enjoyed being around Cat, enjoyed the conversations, the small smile Cat gave her, how Cat’s eyes would soften whenever Carter was mentioned. She enjoyed making the older woman laugh and each of those moments would make her heart swell. 

With nervousness buzzing through her, Kara swallowed as she knocked on the front door. 

A moment later, Cat opened the door, sweatpants and an oversized sweater covering her body. 

It was the first time Kara has seen Cat dressed this casually.

The sight of Cat in oversized clothing was adorable. Kara blushed, purpusly looking away from Cat as she entered. 

“Hi.” 

“Hello yourself, Kara.” Cat closed the door and headed inside, settling on the couch.

With a board game ready, Carter greeted Kara from his seat on the floor. 

His smile was finally coming back.

Making a note of it, Kara gave him her own Sunny Danvers smile, bumping his fist in a silly greeting as she sat down next to him. 

Cat stood up and headed for the kitchen, getting some drinks for everyone before they started. 

“Do you like my mom, Kara?” His cheeks were the faintest colours of red as he quirked his eyebrow at her. 

He looked just like Cat. Kara shook her head, her smile widening as a blush spread over her cheeks. 

Carter noticed.

He noticed how much happier his mother was lately, how her frown and irritation were often softened when he mentioned Kara, how her smile seemed to appear when Kara called or texted. 

He noticed.

And he had a plan. 

“I do, your mom is an amazing woman, Carter.” For a moment, there was something distant in Kara’s eyes, Carter wasn’t sure what, he couldn’t place it but the blush and the answer were enough for him to confirm his suspicions. 

With a beaming smile in response, Carter felt happy as he could proceed with faze two. 

The night was spent, playing board games and watching cheesy action movies before Carter had to go to bed. 

As Carter shouted his readiness, Cat excused herself for a moment, wanting to say goodnight to her son. 

A soft kiss on his head and whispered goodnight, Cat pulled the blanket tighter around him, smiling. 

Carter watched his mother for a moment before he grinned. 

“You should ask Kara out, mom, she likes you.” 

For a moment cat wasn’t sure what to say, her mouth just opening and closing a few times before she shook her head and laughed lightly. 

“What are you up to, Carter?”

Carter just shrugged before sitting up, his face all serious.

“I just…” He looked in his lap, rubbing his hands together as he struggled for words. “You seem to be happier lately and you get this distant smile whenever Kara is mentioned or she calls you or sends you a text so…” Looking up Carter looked Cat straight in the eyes, his lips curved in a slight frown. “Just ask her out, she’ll say yes, I know it.”

A giggle bubbled up inside Cat, slowly making its way out. Laughing lightly she ruffled his hair. 

After a moment she pushed him by his shoulders back down, tucking him in. 

“I’ll think about it. Time to sleep, Carter.”

Kissing his head again, Cat stood up and left the room, glancing over her shoulder one last time, before leaving to join Kara in the living room.

The girl was sitting on the couch, watching TV, her hand reaching for popcorn every so often. Cat watched her for a moment, pondering over Carter’s words. With a shrug of her shoulders, Cat walked in and sat down next to Kara, their knees brushing, making the girl’s cheeks redden. 

With a faint smirk, Cat reached out her hand, taking Kara’s, effectively making the girl look her way in confusion. 

“A certain someone might have suggested we should go on a date, Kara.” 

Kara fully flushed, her ears feeling warm as the red spread across her face. Mumbling a selection of irrational vowels and sounds Kara gave in and sunk into the couch, covering her face in embarrassment. 

“Certain someone would not be opposed to the idea.” It was barely above a whisper but Cat heard it clearly. 

Melodic laughter filled Kara’s ears, making the girl look back at Cat. 

“You’re beautiful.” Kara didn’t mean to say it but it’s been something she’d wanted to say for so long now. 

She looked down in embarrassment again, but decided against hiding. No more hiding from Cat Grant.

“A, certain, someone would love to take you on a date, Kara Danvers.” The cryptic words were nothing new, both always dancing around the subject, it had a certain charm to it. 

Squeezing Kara’s hand, Cat didn’t let go, holding it until Kara left that night. 

She’ll be holding that same hand a lot more from now on. It was a development she didn’t mind one bit. 


End file.
